levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
ST Joseph's Devotes
ST Joseph's Devotes A Brief Overview The AI Empire of ST Josephs Devotes is a massive, environmentally stunning nation, ruled by Presidential AI Crystalink Central with an iron fist, and renowned for its pith helmet sales, keen interest in outer space, and punitive income tax rates. The hard-nosed, cynical, humourless, devout population of 1.067 billion Imperians are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." The medium-sized, corrupt, moralistic, organised government juggles the competing demands of Defence, Law & Order, and Spirituality. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Sheen Lënora. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 55.5%. The strong ST Josephs Devotesian economy, worth 91.5 trillion Imperial Lënora's a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. However, for those in the know, there is a large, organised black market in Arms Manufacturing, Uranium Mining, Basket Weaving, and Door-to-door Insurance Sales. The private sector mostly consists of enterprising ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, but the government is looking at stamping this out. Average income is 85,709 Imperial Lënora's, with the richest citizens earning 8.4 times as much as the poorest. Noises louder than a whisper have been prohibited by law, employers are finding it hard to screen candidates now that everyone gets A grades in their exams, conscripts often volunteer for a second tour of duty so they can get a ticket to next year's Army Revue, and artists from across the nation compete to renovate the restrooms of old government buildings. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. ST Josephs Devotes's national animal is the Lion, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its national religion is the A.I Religion. Military The Army of ST Josephs Devotes was originally a poorly equipped, under funded and badly strategised with it this now grand nation could conquer little to no countries, of even meagre quality! However, after A.I's were designed and became the non-contested rulers of the Empire the army was brought to a new technologically stunning, physically brilliant level. Countries fell to the grand militia like dying flies. Since A.I's possess an above-and-beyond level intellect, they were capable of making unbiased, faultless decisions. With the Presidential A.I's guidance, the cost of training and vehicles was cut back to a bare minimum and Money could instead be spent on bringing in the best technicians, engineers and multi-functional tech A.I's. With all these bonuses and rosters full of technologically superior vehicles, the A.I Army has become a feared and respected force. However, perhaps the greatest asset to the armed forces are nano-suites. These are bio mechanically engineered genes which are inserted in every solider's bloodstreams. The positive effects of these include Heightened Reflexes, Senses and Stamina, Higher Pain tolerance, Higher Strength Levels and Stronger Immune Systems. Long live the Holy Force! Special Ops The Special Ops are the highest ranked military combat unit, trained from birth and only used in the most challenging and secretive operations. They have no name, only a designation number. Their bloodstreams, skin and muscle lining are all injected with the highest quality nanosuites. However, their greatest asset is their brain chip, a carbon fibre chip attached to a neurological optic cable to their brain. Housed in the chip is their very own personal multi function military A.I. Armaments: FAMAE SAF (Main Firearm)/ Glock 76 Hi Power (Secondary Firearm)/ M18 Smoke Grenade x 10, M67 Grenade x 10 & PPG x 10/ Stealth Exo Body Armour & Featureless mask/ Veterans MFG Helmet/ Night Vision and Infrared Gas Mask. Total Spec Ops:1450 Nanite's Nanite's are perhaps the Army's greatest weapon. They are hexagonally shaped, carbon fibre robots each one connected to a different A.I or several A.I's. They are each capable of forming structures as long as they are connected to the right amount of linked nanite's. However, the most useful feature of a large group of nanite's is their ability to mimic an inanimate or animate structure/being. For example if a Trojan Spearhead XK 24 managed to somehow penetrate the Empire's Nanite Wall then a large group of nanite's in the same shape as the missile exactly would intercept it halfway to the ground. The nanite missile would then open up to allow the missile to slip inside perfectly, next the nanite's would close up again leading to them corroding the metal and stripping the energy core down to such a degree, it would be barely enough to power a lightbulb. All in all Nanite's are ST Josephs Devotes greatest weapon. History The Coup In the 1100s Joseph Porquaro (the founder of the Empire) resided on the small island of Campeche, South East off the coast of Brazil. Porquaro (a radical Christian) was unhappy with the Atheist government which ruled Campeche. The government oppressed any and all Christian movements in a violent, undiplomatic war. Porquaro eventually conspired with thirteen other zealous Christians, most notably his right hand man Pedro Beycouver. They finally decided the government had to be taken down an so, began to stage a coup. Most Campechian officials thought the revolt would die down but they had underestimated the faith driven rebels. They had not counted on Porquaro's charisma or his disturbing ability to pledge others to his ideals. Soon, three quarters of the island were united under the Thirteen's banner. Then the government fell and Porquaro was appointed Chancellor for Life of the Campechian Province. The island became Christian and became a powerful country in South America. Territorial Expansion With Campeche under his jurisdiction, Porquaro's next step was to conquer Brazil and, being a man of a strategic mind, he formulated a trap and plan to capture the country. Using the vast mass of loyal followers he had acquired he planned and led a naval assault on the neighbouring islands which surrounded Brazil. Porquaro's method of attack was first rate and he had soon acquired a ring of islands which surrounded Brazil which led to him having a army, twenty million men strong. Then he sprung the first phase of his trap: sending four well armed battleships into the waters of Brazil. Category:ST Josephs Devotees